Hallelujah
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you, and from your lips she drew a hallelujah." Series of three scenes, from the beginning to the end of the Dharma stay, based on certain parts of Hallelujah.


**Author's Note**: Three different scenes according to parts of the lyrics of Hallelujah! Based in Sawyer and Juliet's time in Dharma. From the beginning.. to the end. (The last scene has some Season 5 finale spoilers. Just a warning.)

For **Mad Steph**, I hope this makes you smile!

**Hallelujah**:

"_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof;_

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you,_

_and from your lips she drew the hallelujah."_

Juliet stood at the edge of the water, barefoot and enjoying the sensation of the water and waves crashing just at her feet. She smiled vaguely as she looked up at the first signs of the rain that started falling and she put her hands out.

She didn't know how, or why.. but she learned to know the island, to know when it would rain, when it wouldn't. Despite the raindrops on her outstretched hands, and her face, the stars still stood strong in the night sky. The moon a bright night-light for her to enjoy herself. And she smiled, spinning around in the water as it drew in closer for high tide.

There was something she enjoyed about the ocean, and the rain. The combination of the two could only remind her of childhood, of Rachel. They would hold hands and dance, fall over and laugh. And right here, right now.. she felt like she did then. Like she was eight, and life was as good as it got. So she let out a laugh, closing her eyes as she spun and blissfully unaware of the person watching.

Sawyer had never heard her laugh, not so openly and let go before. It was almost infectious and he wished that she was like that more often. But he'd seen so many sides to this woman, and this had never before been a side he thought existed.

And as he watched her he could almost see the child in her, the little Juliet that was _really_ dancing on the beach in the rain in the 70's. He was hesitant as he took a step closer, not wanting to embarrass her or make her stop enjoying herself. Because for a woman who held a look as cold as ice, who held back her emotions from the world.. she seemed so free in this moment.

In this moment, he wished he could see the world like she was seeing it. He wanted to be as free as she was, but he wasn't sure he would ever be like that. So instead he took a seat at the top of the beach and watched her, because even if he couldn't will himself to be as free as her in this moment, he could at least watch her.

Juliet froze, hearing the splash of another and she opened her eyes. When she did she could only smile at what she saw. The little redheaded girl was trying to imitate her own dance, and now she looked as though she'd just been caught with her hands in the cookie jar. She watched the little girl come towards her, and she felt a little bit of her heart melt with the knowledge of her fate.

And when the little girl said, "I'm Charlotte," is when Juliet was unsure about her faith in life. And still, she could only smile at the redhead, and answer to her, "I'm Juliet.."

Sawyer watched the interaction between Juliet and the child version of Charlotte. He wasn't entirely sure how she could keep a smile on her face when she knew this little girl would one day die, when she knew how and when. Because they'd only been with the Dharma Initiative for a month, and none of them had been able to look at the child without remembering.

Yet there was Juliet, taking the little Charlotte's hands into her own and swirling in circles with the child at the edge of the crashing waves in the rain. The only thing he could think that right here, right now at this very moment, he was seeing the real Juliet. And he found himself smiling one more time as he heard both of them laugh.

It was only when he watched the tiny redhead go running back down the beach at the sound of her name being called, that he saw the smile leave Juliet's face. That was when he saw the pain etched into her features at knowing the little girl's fate. And it wasn't until she turned and looked at him through the rain that the moonlight hit her face as she smiled towards him, and he truly saw her for who she was. It was only then that he could look at her and forget the past, forget who she used to be and just know who he saw now.

"_Well maybe there's a god above,_

_But all I've ever learned from love,_

_Is how to shoot somebody that outdrew you."_

Sawyer found himself leaning against the broken down van as he waited for whoever they sent from the motor pool to come fix the damned vehicle. He's was vaguely aware that he was sitting on the line between Dharma and hostile territory, and it wasn't as though he had a choice. He felt a slight tinge of relief as he watched the approaching jeep come near, but it dissipated when he saw Juliet jump out of the jeep.

"What are you doing?" he drawled out carefully, unsure if he was seeing things correctly. She was grabbing a tool box out of the passenger seat of the van and he raised an eyebrow up accordingly with his confusion.

Juliet chuckled as she glanced at him. She headed towards him, in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt because Horace had yet to provide her with a jumpsuit. It had taken her three months to get Horace to agree to give her a job, to explain she wasn't comfortable doing absolutely nothing all day every day. And it had taken hours to get him to accept she wanted to tinker around in the motor pool.

And seeing Sawyer's face now was positively, absolutely, worth the long wait. "I'm going to fix your van," she explained with simplicity and a shrug of her shoulder as she headed over and lifted the hood of the van, watching as steam lifted out. She raised an eyebrow up and glanced at him. "Way to overheat the engine.."

Sawyer stared at her in silence for a moment. He still wasn't sure if he truly believed what he saw. _Juliet_ was leaning over the hood of his van. He wasn't entirely sure why he felt a lot less manly that he had a woman, Juliet of all people, fixing his vehicle. "How?" was the only word he managed to form.

Juliet smiled a little. "Well, clearly you pushed this poor thing too hard in this heat," she explained playfully. "And it needs some more cooling fluids.."

Sawyer's eyebrows furrowed in response. "I mean how did you talk Horace into letting you come here and fix it.."

Juliet chuckled. "It took a lot of convincing, but he let me join and work in the motor pool today," she admitted with a shrug as she headed back towards the jeep. She lifted out a bottle and headed back towards his van. "I guess they're using you as a test-subject for me."

Sawyer frowned. "You actually know what you're doing?" he questioned with uncertainty.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Believe it or not," she stated, pouring the bottle of coolant into his van. "It's still going to need to sit for a little while longer," she pointed out to him. "And leave the hood up."

Sawyer smirked. "You're gonna leave me here all alone?" he asked her next.

"Of course not," she told him with a smile. "I also brought lunch."

Sawyer raised both eyebrows up in response as she pulled out two sandwiches and held one out for him. He let out a laugh in response.

Juliet chuckled once more. But she heard a click, causing her to glance over Sawyer's shoulder and all the light disappeared from her features. "James!" she stated quickly, shoving him aside.

Sawyer heard the shot just as he was thrust to the side, and he looked on in shock as Juliet fell backwards. "Juliet!" He reached out, grabbing her and then reached into the van and grabbed his rifle before laying her down, leaning around the side and taking aim. He took his shot just as the 'hostile' took another potshot at the van and he hit him square in the chest. He stared down at Juliet with a look of shock and confusion.

His eyes widened slightly as she removed her hand from her shoulder and he saw the red seeping through her white shirt, almost as though what she'd done had just become real. He cursed to himself and threw the rifle into her jeep before putting one arm under her knees and the other under her upper back. The entire time he was driving back to the barracks he was muttering his signature, 'Son of a bitch' and trying to keep her awake.

And when he reached the barracks, lifting her out of the van and running her towards the infirmary with more then a few worried looks in his direction; he could only think that this was his fault she got hurt, for not protecting her better. The entire time, the only thing he heard her mutter was, 'never got shot before'.

He knew that he'd started caring about the blonde far too much. That she'd already begun replacing a certain brunette in his heart and he wasn't sure if he was happy about it before, but suddenly he felt like it was the end of the world. But this entire time Juliet had been staying with Amy, and had shown she was at least slightly interested in him, and he hadn't really given her a chance. Then she got shot, only because she came to fix his damned van for him, because _she_ had protected _him_.

And he realized as hours later as he watched her sleep, that he may have already replaced Kate. And it seemed odd that he'd been able to do it so easily, but it had already happened. And he knew that was why he tried to ignore Juliet's subtle flirtations at time. He'd learned now, that he wasn't good with these relationships. If he hadn't been so easily distracted by a certain blonde, he knew he would have seen the hostile, or at least heard him. And Juliet wouldn't be opening her blue eyes hours later and staring up at him, because it was her who had seen him.

"You can't blame yourself," were the first words she managed to get out as she stared at the worrisome look on his face. She smiled a little at him.

Sawyer let out a breath of relief as he leaned forward and rested his head in his hands.

Juliet's eyes softened slightly and she slowly sat up, studying his reaction. She vaguely acknowledged Horace in the doorway as she pried Sawyer's hands from his face with her good hand and she leaned her forehead against his.

Sawyer felt a slight flutter in his stomach, and he couldn't help but think how strange such a non-romantic act could actually make him feel so.. different. "Why did you do it?" he asked her warily. "Why would you risk yourself for me like that?"

Juliet pulled away from him and studied his face carefully. "James.." she began softly. "I just.. I couldn't let anything happen to you."

Sawyer frowned as he looked into her eyes. "You could've been killed.."

"So could you.." she pointed out. "You may not notice," she stated. "But I do care, and I know how I was, and who I was.." she admitted. "But I didn't have a choice back then, and here now, with you.. I do have a choice."

Sawyer watched her carefully, seeing only truth in her eyes. "Don't ever do that again.." he told her quietly.

Juliet's eyes softened slightly in response. "I can't make that promise," she admitted truthfully. "I care about you.. I can't promise if the situation ever came up again that I wouldn't do the exact same thing."

"Then I'll make Horace put you on the damned sub," Sawyer growled out immediately, standing up.

Juliet stared at him in complete shock, so she stood too, the anger on her face clear. She'd nearly forgotten she'd been shot until she felt the dizziness hit her from getting up so quickly.

Sawyer watched as she staggered slightly and he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her as she fell forward into him. He sucked in a deep breath and frowned, resting his cheek on the top of her head as her head rested on his shoulder.

"I can't leave, James.." she told him quietly, the tears reaching her eyes.

Sawyer frowned as he felt the wetness on his shoulder. He tightened his hold around her carefully.

"You're all I have.."

Sawyer felt his eyes soften immediately and he pulled away slightly before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. "You're all I got too, Juliet.." he admitted as he pulled apart from her, pulling her back into his embrace.

"_It's not a cry that you hear at night,_

_It's not somebody whose seen the light,_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah."_

"_You hold on, you hold on!" -- "I can't.. I can't get it off.." -- "I got you!" -- "Nooo! NO!" -- "You hold on! Please!! I got you.."_

"_Don't you leave me!" -- "It's okay.." -- "DON'T you leave me! You hold on!" -- "I love you!" -- "No you don't let go!" -- "I love you, James!!" -- "No!!" -- "I love you so much!" -- "NO! NO! Don't let go!!! JULIET!!"_

"_JULIET!!"_

Juliet jumped in shock from the front door of Sawyer's house as she went to knock on it. She was vaguely aware of hearing him shouting her name from inside and she was afraid he'd done something stupid and hurt himself. They'd been in the Dharma Initiative for a year now, together for about eight months. Still, neither had worked up the courage to chat about moving in together.

She didn't hesitate to go inside. It was the sound of the fear in his voice as he screamed for her that caused her to go running inside. And she found him in the bedroom, asleep in the bed and flailing around on it. Immediately she pressed her hands down on his shoulders and attempted to shake him awake. _"_James.._"_

Juliet frowned as he continued babbling incoherently. She couldn't help the worry that crossed her features as she shook him more roughly.

"James.." she called to him again. "It's okay.." she told him quietly, taking a seat on the bed and pulling his head into her lap. "Wake up.."

"_James.. it's okay.. wake up.._"

Sawyer opened his eyes immediately and found himself staring up into her brilliant blue ones. He'd never seen something so real, felt something so horrifying since he was that little boy hiding under his bed. The fear had been horrendous. He couldn't help the dread of feeling as though it had really been true. "Juliet.."

Juliet's eyes softened immediately and she let her fingers caress his cheek gently. "It was just a nightmare, James.." she stated, her voice gentle. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You.." Sawyer started, closing his eyes. "You.."

"I what?" she asked him softly, running her fingers gently through his hair to relax him. "It's okay, James.."

Sawyer flinched at the words she spoke. "I love you.." he admitted softly.

Juliet felt a few tears build up in response. It had been a long time since anyone had said those words to her. So she leaned down, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Tell me about the dream, James.."

"You died.." he stated, feeling a tear slip down his face. "You left me.."

Juliet's breath caught in her throat in response.

"And I couldn't.." he muttered out. "I tried.. but you fell.. and you let go of my hand.."

Juliet eyes softened once more. "I'm right here, James.." she told him. "And I love you so much.."

"Don't you ever leave me.." he requested.

Juliet smiled sadly down at him. "I won't," she promised. "Never willingly.."

Sawyer opened his eyes studying her eyes before he reached his hands up and pulled her down so that his lips met hers. "Stay with me.."

"Okay.." she agreed against his lips.

"Never leave.." he mumbled again, curling up against her.

Juliet wasn't sure how to explain the feeling she got as she wrapped her arms around him. It was different then anything else, it was.. real.

**()()END()()**

**Just something cute. Wouldn't it be nice if the end of season 5 had all just been a nightmare? I'll go with that! haha.**


End file.
